Pet Care
by SolarRose29
Summary: Merlin's carelessness transforms Arthur into a mischievous weasel. (Set in Season 5)


This is set near the beginning of Season 5. I use the word weasel as a general term (as in using the word dog) while stoat is more specific (as in the breed of a dog). I picked stoat over ferret or other weasels because it's the cutest =)

All magic spells are translated Welsh by Google, if anyone's curious

* * *

"Gaius! Look!" Merlin burst into the room, arms full.

Setting aside the sprig of meadowsweet he was grinding, Gaius turned and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Merlin?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually." Merlin dumped his load on the table.

Papers fluttered, crystals clinked, and metal clanked.

"Where on Earth did you get all this?" Gaius asked.

Merlin pawed through his findings. "You're never going to believe it."

"Just tell me already."

"Alright. I was cleaning the room after Lord Alcott left when I spied a loose panel in the cupboard. I opened it and found all of this."

Despite Merlin's clear excitement, Gaius was not as enthusiastic. "You think this belongs to Lord Alcott?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. I doubt he even knew the panel was there. It seemed like it hadn't been opened in years."

Skeptical, Gaius retrieved his spectacles and looked through the mess. After only a brief perusal, he removed the glasses.

"So? What do you think?" Merlin asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Melin, these appear to be magical items," said Gaius gravely.

Merlin chuckled. "I figured that part out on my own. But who do you think they belonged to?"

"At this point, I don't think it matters. You know you can't keep these. Arthur may not be his father, but the laws of the land remain the same. Any objects connected to sorcery are illegal," Gaius reminded.

"Aren't you at least curious, Gaius?" Merlin pressed. "I mean, look at these." He held up the sheaf of loose papers. "Don't you want to know what's written on them?"

The physician accepted the bundle when Merlin offered it. He squinted at the page before handing it back. "You can't even read these."

"I know the ink's a bit faded-"

"Nevermind the ink. Those words are in no language I know."

Merlin gazed at the faint scribblings. "I could figure it out. Like this one here." He waved the top page in Gaius' face. "I'm pretty sure this one has to do with transformation."

Gaius held up a warning finger. "No, Merlin. It's too dangerous. You should never cast a spell without knowing exactly what it does. Besides, if anyone finds out you have these things, it won't matter that you're the king's personal servant. You'll be burned by morning."

With a sigh, Merlin's shoulders slumped. "You're right, Gaius. I should just get rid of all of this."

"The sooner the better." Gaius nodded firmly.

Without preamble, Arthur's voice echoed up to their tower. "Merlin!"

"Here." Gaius grabbed a sack from beneath his workbench. "You can use this."

Reluctantly, Merlin stuffed the bag with the amulets, charms, crystals, vials, and papers. But when Gaius turned away, he snuck the top page down into the top of his boot.

"Alright. I'll find somewhere to dispose of these then, shall I?" Merlin feigned nonchalance.

"Merlin!"

The two occupants of the room winced at the second impatient call.

"Hurry now, Merlin. And don't get caught!" Gaius called after the boy's retreating form.

After quickly cramming the sack into the mouth of a stone dragon in an alcove near the stairs, Merlin raced through the castle to Arthur's chambers.

"Yes, my lord?" He arrived red-faced and panting.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder whether you would show your face at all this morning," Arthur grumbled.

"Sorry. I was...running an errand for Gaius," Merlin said.

"Next time, perform your other duties earlier so I'm not waiting around in my sleep clothes for half the day," Arthur complained.

"Yes, sire." Merlin immediately jumped to work dressing Arthur.

"My boots need cleaned, my sheets should be changed, the laundry has to get done, my armor must be repaired before the melee tomorrow," Arthur began listing as Merlin worked. "And this floor is filthy. See to it that it gets done."

Merlin's lips tightened into a line. "Anything else, sire?"

"That's all on top of your normal duties, of course," Arthur added offhand.

"Of course," Merlin muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're ready, sire." Merlin stepped back.

Arthur made for the door, pausing only long enough to snag the last apple off the tray on his table. "Get me more fruit."

"Please, Merlin. If it's not too much trouble, Merlin. If you'd rather not, it's completely fine, Merlin," Merlin imitated Arthur's voice. He turned around to find Arthur standing in the doorway frowning.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just...ah…" Merlin straightened. "Did you need something else?"

Arthur's facial expression reflected the internal debate he was holding on the subject of his servant's sanity. "No. I think I'm good."

Unable to think of anything else to do, Merlin bowed awkwardly. Arthur finally left, shaking his head as he did. Merlin cringed, then turned to survey his workload. He sighed heavily. As he went to gather the supplies he'd need, the piece of paper hidden in his boot tickled at his ankle enticingly. When he returned, an idea popped into his mind. He stuck his head out to check that the hallway was clear. No one was around. He shut the door firmly before enchanting the brush to scrub the boots and the broom to sweep the floor. While those accomplished their tasks, he stripped the bed and bundled the laundry into the sheets, taking the whole thing down to wash. While he cleaned, questions swirled in his mind.

To whom did the magical items and papers belong? Why had they been left in one of Camelot's guest chambers? How long had they been concealed within the cupboard? What did they do? So many questions with no answers. The thoughts would not leave him alone. His curiosity grew stronger with each passing moment. Alone in the privacy of the king's empty chambers, Merlin used another spell to speed through folding the laundry and remaking the bed. With his magic aiding him, he finished hours ahead of his usual time. Pleased with himself, he put away the cleaning tools and took the steps to Gaius' rooms two at a time.

Cracking the door open, he tentatively called, "Gaius?"

There was no answer. Coming fully into the room, Merlin could see it was empty. Gaius must be out on his rounds. The timing couldn't have suited Merlin better. He retrieved the scrap from his boot, eyes eagerly devouring the spidery scrawl. That first word had to do with transformation. He was sure of it. All that was left was to figure out the rest of the spell. He traced the letters with his finger as his lips subconsciously sounded out the unfamiliar words. Absorbed in the puzzle as he was, he didn't hear the door open or see the king enter.

"Ah, Merlin. I see you can finish things in a timely fashion if you really put your mind to it. Since you're already done with those chores, I would like for you to-"

At the same moment, Merlin unwittingly stumbled across the correct pronunciation. "Newid dyn anifail cyflym." The familiar rush of magic flooded over Merlin and he glanced up just in time to see Arthur vanish, seemingly into thin air.

"Arthur?"

Merlin came around the table, scanning the room for any sign of the missing monarch.

"Arthur?"

There - a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. He spun around. A blur of fur disappeared under Gaius' workbench. Warily, Merlin crouched down and peered beneath it. He got the impression of a twitching nose and a fuzzy tail before whatever it was scampered up the bookshelf. Merlin hopped to his feet. A book fell to the floor. And another. Then a pot was knocked over and shattered. Following the trail of destruction with his eyes, Merlin predicted where the creature would be next. Without taking the time to think it through, he leaped forward. The leech tank bore the brunt of his impulsive action but its sacrifice was not in vain. Clutched in Merlin's hands, a stoat wiggled around.

"How did you get in here?" Merlin chuckled, struggling to hold the restless critter. "You don't know what happened to Arthur, do you?"

He regained his feet and held the weasel in front of his face. It stared back at him with intelligent eyes set just above an adorable little nose. Merlin couldn't help but ruffle the short hair on its head. The fur on the animal's underside was snow white, in contrast to the warm brown that colored the rest of it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, but I really must find Arthur…" Merlin trailed off. "Oh no." He looked more closely at the stoat in his hands. "Please, no." He winced. "Is that you, Arthur?"

In response, the animal bit him. Merlin yelped, dropping him instantly. The weasel immediately shot across the room. Merlin chased it but stopped short when Gaius entered.

"Merlin. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"What? I'm not allowed in my own chamber before midday?" Merlin surreptitiously scanned the room around him for any sign of his escaped quarry.

"You're allowed, certainly. But aren't you normally running about after Arthur?" Gaius asked.

Over Gaius' shoulder, Merlin had a perfect view of the mischievous stoat running out the open door.

"You are absolutely right, Gaius. That is exactly what I should be doing." Without further explanation, Merlin bolted from the room, leaving a bemused Gaius behind.

Despite having shortened legs, Arthur managed to outrun Merlin. Merlin was not enjoying the chase. It was difficult to keep up with the little critter. The bustle of everyday life in the castle was not helping either. He had to dodge around servants with baskets, slide under trays carried by handmaids, drop quick bows to lords and ladies of the court, and step aside for passing knights. When he rounded a corner too fast, his feet slipped out from beneath him and he ended up slamming into the wall. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that Arthur was laughing at him. His luck finally changed for the better when a vase of flowers captured the weasel's attention.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, pouncing on the distracted stoat. Arthur squeaked and squirmed but Merlin was determined not to let him get away again.

"What's his name?"

The unannounced voice at his elbow caused Merlin to jump. He spun around guiltily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Gwen apologized.

"No, no. It's alright," Merlin said.

Gwen leaned forward. "So what's his name?"

"His name?" Merlin repeated dumbly.

She nodded encouragingly.

"He doesn't have a name," he blurted.

"He doesn't?" she pressed.

Merlin shook his head. "No. I'm not keeping him. I'm just taking him out of the castle. He'll be much happier in the forest."

"Pity." Gwen smiled as she scratched the stoat lightly behind its ears. "He's adorable." The weasel arched up into her touch, making a sort of purring noise.

"Yes, well, I really should be getting him back where he belongs," Merlin said.

Gwen dropped her hand. "Of course."

"Don't get used to that," Merlin muttered to Arthur as he made his way outside. "I'll have you back to being your annoying self in no time. Let's see how adorable you are then." The path to the nearest gate took him through the training grounds and his passing by didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah, Merlin!" Gwaine jogged across the grass to catch up with him, the other knights in tow.

Hoping to avoid any difficult questions, Merlin hid the weasel behind his back.

"Have you seen Arthur recently?" Gwaine asked. "He was supposed to meet us here for a final round of practice before the melee tomorrow."

"It's not like him to be late," Leon noted.

Mordred piped up from the back of the group. "He promised to show me how to parry a lunge."

"I don't think he's going to make it," Merlin said.

"Why not?" Percival asked.

"Because…" As though he knew he was being discussed, Arthur fought to free himself from Merlin's grasp. Merlin curled his fingers tighter around his prisoner. "He's not feeling well," Merlin finished.

"I do hope he will be better by the morrow," Leon said. "He has never missed a melee in his life."

"He'll be back to feeling like himself in no time," Merlin promised, backing away from the knights so as not to reveal the unique package in his hands.

"Come on then, lads. I suppose we'll have to drill without him." Gwaine led the others back to the center of the field.

With a sigh of relief, Merlin continued on his way. There were no further delays and he soon found himself in the woods surrounding Camelot. It was a mild day, sunshine and a light breeze combining to create pleasurable conditions. Merlin found himself relaxing in the company of trees and wildlife. Arthur had yet to stop wriggling though. Merlin lifted the weasel to his face.

"If I put you down, do you promise not to run away?"

Arthur blinked at him. Knowing he had no other choice, Merlin gently set him to the ground. Arthur immediately began bouncing around on the forest floor, clearly enjoying the environment more than the stone hallways of the castle. Once he was certain Arthur wasn't about to bolt off into the underbrush, Merlin settled down on a fallen log to think. Although he had memorized many spells during his years spent under Gaius' tutelage, he couldn't think of any that could transform the king back into a human. But he had to try.

"Dadwneud hud."

The stoat remained an animal, happily chasing a butterfly.

"Cymryd cyfaredd."

Nothing happened.

"Codi'r swyn."

Still in weasel form, Arthur busied himself with climbing a stump.

"This is hopeless." Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. "I need Gaius' books."

It felt wrong to pick Arthur up again when he was frolicking, but there was no time to lose. Arthur certainly didn't appreciate Merlin's hands lifting him away from his new favorite spot, and he let him know by biting whichever finger was closest to his mouth.

"Stop it!" Merlin scolded. "Look, I know you don't like me carrying you but I need to know you're not going to go running off again." Even as he was speaking, he caught sight of a vine growing on a tree. "Here. Let's reach a compromise." The vine was thin and supple, perfectly suited to Merlin's purpose. He looped it around Arthur's chest, just behind his front legs, and used the remaining length to form the rest of the leash. "There we are."

The new arrangement worked perfectly. Arthur was able to expend his excess energy while enjoying the outdoors and Merlin was able to avoid being bitten while keeping an eye on the transformed king. He led Arthur the long way around Camelot, choosing an entrance not as trafficked, since he was sure they looked like quite a pair. Once inside the palace walls, Merlin made straight for Gaius' room. What he was not expecting was that the physician would be conducting a patient's examination. He could hear voices.

"I've got this rash-"

At that point, Merlin changed direction midstep and went back down the stairs. The only other place he could think of where they wouldn't be disturbed was Arthur's room. A pile of unrepaired armor greeted him when he walked in. He groaned as he realized he had forgotten all about it. Athur was going to need it tomorrow. Merlin was going to figure out how to fix him before the day was through. Which meant he needed to drop the armor off at the royal blacksmith's shop. He set Arthur down and retrieved a basket from the corner of the room. After piling all the armor into it, he went to grab Arthur's leash again. Only to discover that the little devil had chewed through the vine in not one but three places, rendering it unusable.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

The pitter patter of small paws skittering on the floor gave away the position of the perpetrator. Merlin dropped to the floor and peeked under the bed. Arthur hissed at him.

"Gotcha." Merlin reached out to grab him. Arthur backed up to the farthest corner. "Come on." Forced onto his belly, Merlin stretched his arm as far as it would go, fingers straining. But it was no use. Pursing his lips, Merlin sat back on his heels. If he couldn't reach Arthur, he needed a way for Arthur to come to him. A smirk curled at the corner of his mouth. On the table in the anteroom sat a tray recently stocked with fresh fruit.

"Come here, Arthur. Wouldn't you like a nice tasty snack?"

Whiskers and a black button nose poked out from beneath the bed, drawn to the grapes in Merlin's hand.

"That's it. Come on," Merlin encouraged. "Just a little further." Lured by the fruit, Arthur emerged from beneath the bed. Merlin scooped him up, shaking his head as the stoat devoured the grapes in a matter of seconds. "Some things never change."

When Arthur was done, Merlin got to his feet. "I've got work to do and I can't leave you here. I can't carry you and you chewed through your leash. You know what that means, don't you?"

Arthur nosed at Merlin's fingers, looking for more treats. "You get to sit up here."

So saying, Merlin placed him on his shoulder. The weasel had incredible balance and gripped onto his shirt with tiny claws. Satisfied, Merlin picked up the basket of armor and left the room. No sooner had the door closed behind him than Arthur was scampering away again.

"Oh, you've got to be joking!" Merlin grumbled. "Arthur, you come back here this instant or so help me I will shave you bald! Better yet, I'll leave you out in the woods. Let's see how well you get on without me there to protect you. I bet a snake would make a meal out of you within an hour. I hear royals taste delicious! I hope you - Gwen!" he choked as the queen appeared at the end of the hallway.

Her steps slowed and she frowned. "Merlin, what's all this shouting about?"

"Oh, I was...um..."

She came closer and raised an eyebrow. "Does Arthur often let you address him in this way?"

"What?" Merlin laughed. "No, I was talking to the weasel."

"So you've decided to keep him after all." Gwen smiled.

Merlin opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. "Yes, I suppose I have."

"And you've named it Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"...yes."

"How does King Arthur feel about that?"

Merlin winced. "I don't think he's too keen on it."

"Here, perhaps I can talk him around," Gwen offered, heading for the doors.

"You can't go in there!" Merlin jumped in her way.

Gwen frowned. "Whyever not?"

"Because he's sick," Merlin said. "Very sick."

"Poor dear. I'll tend to him." Gwen moved forward.

Merlin blocked her way again. "You can't. He's got a fever. Highly contagious. I don't think you'll be able to see him at all today. Maybe not even tonight." Gwen opened her mouth to protest but Merlin laid a hand on her elbow and steered her down the hallway. "It would be best if you had your own rooms prepared. Just in case."

"But Arthur-"

"You let me worry about Arthur. Camelot can't afford to have both her rulers indisposed, right?" Unable to argue with Merlin's insistentence, Gwen allowed herself to be ushered away.

"That should take care of her until I straighten things out," Merlin muttered to himself. He came back up the corridor, resigned to yet another round of searching for Arthur.

In the end, Arthur found him. The stoat bounded up to him, a dead rat dangling in its mouth. Merlin gagged. "We have got to change you back." He gingerly extricated the rodent from Arthur's mouth. For his part, Arthur nudged the rat forward, presenting his gift for reception. "No thanks, I've had enough rat to last me a lifetime," Merlin said. Arthur cocked his head. "Let's just get this armor taken care of, shall we?" He placed Arthur back on his shoulder so he could take hold of the basket.

He couldn't even make it two steps before Arthur was moving again. A frustrated rant was on the tip of Merlin's tongue. He never had to voice it. Instead of running off, Arthur merely moved down into the kerchief around Merlin's neck, nestling into the excess material above his chest. He curled into a ball and promptly fell asleep. A soft smile on his face, Merlin took special care to move slowly and quietly so as not to wake him. In the end, it didn't matter. When he came down the front castle steps, the courtyard was brimming with knights milling about after their practice. Merlin tried to skirt around them but he was spotted by Percival. He pretended not to hear his greeting. But when Gwaine and Mordred joined in, that was no longer an option.

"Do you have any updates on Arthur?" Gwaine asked.

"Still sick," Merlin said.

Percival nodded to the basket of armor. "But I take it he's planning on fighting tomorrow?"

"He wouldn't dream of missing it," Merlin assured, stepping around them.

"Hold on. What have you got there?" Mordred moved in front of him, blocking his path.

Merlin pulled up short, pressing his lips together tightly.

"Is that a squirrel?" Gwaine craned his neck around to see what had captured Mordred's attention.

"It's not a squirrel," Merlin said.

Percival joined in. "Do you have a new pet, Merlin?"

"Of a sort," Merlin answered.

By now, all the commotion had woken Arthur and he popped up from his makeshift burrow.

"Can I hold him?" Even as he asked, Mordred was already picking Arthur up and out of the shelter of Merlin's scarf. Arthur squeaked and went stiff with fear, his little legs stuck out like wooden pegs.

"No, you can't!" Merlin dropped the basket immediately, the armor inside clanging loudly. "Give him back to me," he said through gritted teeth. At the matching frowns that appeared on all the knights faces, he grudgingly added, "Please."

"Of course." With an insincere grin, Mordred passed the weasel back. "I'm sure you treat all your pets with such care."

Merlin didn't bother to reply, choosing instead to pet through the fur of Arthur's back soothingly. Where Arthur was cradled in his palms, he could feel the stoat's rapid heartbeat. After a moment, he tucked Arthur into the scarf and retrieved his basket of armor. "If you will excuse me, I have the king's armor to see to."

"Alright, we'll see you later, Merlin," Percival said.

Tipping his head in a goodbye, Merlin moved off, headed for the lower town. Thankfully, Arthur appeared content to ride in the kerchief for the remainder of Merlin's errand. There were no further interruptions, much to Merlin's relief. It was only when he went to put the armor back into Arthur's chambers that he encountered more trouble. For there, already opening the door, was Gaius.

"Oh no," Merlin muttered. "Gaius, wait!" he called, hurrying after the older man.

Gaius paused in the anteroom. "Merlin."

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked, setting the basket down on the table.

"Gwen told me Arthur was sick. I am here to tend to him."

"You really don't need to," Merlin tried.

Gaius chuckled. "I'm the court physician. It's my job." He walked over to the bed, only to find it empty. "But where is he?"

Merlin sighed. "It's complicated."

Gaius turned to him, eyebrows lifting when he saw the weasel. "Is that…?"

Merlin nodded.

"I think it would be best if we return to our chambers." Gaius led the way and wouldn't say another word until they were in the privacy of their own rooms. "What have you done, Merlin?"

"I'm sorry, Gaius." Merlin gently set Arthur on the ground, where the weasel proceeded to explore the room anew.

"You used one of those spells you found, didn't you?"

Merlin looked down, cheeks flushing.

"How could you have been so stupid? I warned you not to!" Gaius ranted.

"I know, I know." Merlin threw up his hands. "But I just couldn't help it."

Gaius shook his head. "Merlin…"

"What's done is done. All we can do now is find a way to change him back," Merlin said. "And we need to do it before the melee tomorrow."

Before Gaius could answer, there was a knock at the door and Gwen came in.

"Gaius, how is Arthur?" she asked.

The physician exchanged a look with Merlin. "He is comfortable, my lady."

"Has his fever broken yet?" she continued.

"He will be better soon, I can assure you," Gaius said.

Gwen smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Gaius." She tipped her head to him and Merlin both, then left.

Gaius frowned at Merlin. "I don't appreciate being put in the position to lie."

"You lie all the time!" Merlin pointed out.

"And if I didn't, you'd have been burned at the stake long ago," Gaius humphed.

Merlin grinned. "For which, I am very grateful."

"Let's just get on with this spell breaking business. The sun is already setting."

They spent the next several hours poring over Gaius' extensive collection of books, scouring the pages for an answer. While they worked, Arthur played, hopping on and off furniture, poking his nose into various vials and beakers, racing back and forth from one end of the room to the other. Aside from a quick meal of hard bread and dried meat, Merlin and Gaius took no breaks from their searching. The night dragged on.

Merlin closed a book with a sigh and discarded it on the stack of other useless tomes. Bracing his elbows on the table, he rubbed his weary eyes with his fists. The candles were burned down to stumps by now. Across from him, Gaius was slumped over and snoring. It was well past midnight. Discouraged but determined, Merlin dragged a fresh book over and began flipping through the pages. A soft snuffling at his feet drew his attention. Arthur was balancing on his hind legs, staring up imploringly at Merlin.

"Alright." Merlin lifted him up and settled him in his lap. Almost instantaneously, Arthur curled into a ball, nuzzling against Merlin's stomach. Absently, Merlin stroked the soft, warm bundle of fur. "I am sorry about this, Arthur. It was careless of me. And if you remember any of this…" he trailed off, disturbed by the thought. "If you remember what happened, I will face the consequences, whatever they may be." The thought of Arthur upholding Camelot's laws regarding magic was too much. Merlin shied away from such musing. "But don't worry. I'm going to fix you. I'll figure this out," he whispered. "I promise."

It was morning when Merlin opened eyes he hadn't even realized he'd shut. Groggy and disoriented, he blinked in the pale sunlight filtering through the window. The seat across from him was empty, though there was a plate with an apple and a cup of milk set out for his breakfast. Gaius had already left for work. Given that he had let Merlin sleep in, he must not have found anything pertaining to their magical problem. Merlin yawned and went to close the book that had served as his pillow. He stopped. After scanning the passage, his eyes lit up. This was it. This was what they had spent all last night looking for. In this text was the answer. He read it, nearly skipping over some lines in his haste. At last, he knew what he had to do. He was going to need an item belonging to the original author of the spell in order to focus the magic, but otherwise it was surprisingly simple to reverse the effects.

Without touching his breakfast, he raced out of the door and down the stairs. Near the staircase, was a stone dragon with an old sack in its mouth. After checking that no one was watching, Merlin climbed the base of the statue and retrieved the bag. He stuck his hand inside, pulled out a shard of crystal, and then replaced the sack. Excitement building, he mounted the steps two at a time and burst into Gaius' rooms.

"Arthur, I've got it!"

The room was silent, empty. No flutter of paper, no scratch of claws on the floor. All was still. Merlin's stomach sank. Though he knew it would likely do no good, he called for the stoat several times as he hunted through the mess of books, elixirs, and equipment that cluttered the chamber. But there was no weasel to be found. Merlin extended his search.

Through the various corridors and hallways, staircases and vestibules he looked. Up and down, on window ledges and inside alcoves. He combed halls and storage areas, guest chambers and galleries. There was no sign of Arthur anywhere. It was maddening, to have the cure at hand but to be missing the one who needed it. Running out of time, patience, and places to look, he turned to possible witnesses. He asked everyone he passed by. Had they seen a small furry creature running around? Was there any chance they'd noticed a weasel scampering about? The answers ranged in tone from annoyance to sympathy but they all shared one thing in common - a negative answer.

Merlin was close to a point where he wanted to tear his own hair out in frustration. He was beginning to wonder if Arthur had made it outside. If that were the case, there were many places he could be hiding. The stables, the training yard, the archery range, the dueling grounds. And that was only within the castle proper. What if he had made it down to the lower town? Or, heaven forbid, the forest? Merlin would never find him again. Caught up as he was in his worries, he didn't notice the two men in front of him until he ran straight into their chests.

"Steady on then, Merlin." Gwaine grabbed him under the elbow to keep him from falling. "What's got you so preoccupied this morning?"

"I'm sorry but you haven't seen a weasel running around anywhere, have you?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine arched an eyebrow. "Your pet is missing?"

"I can't be certain but I do believe I saw something near the dog kennel," Leon interrupted.

The blood drained from Merlin's face and he darted off.

"Merlin, wait!" Gwaine chased after him. "Two pairs of eyes are better than one, eh?"

Merlin nodded mutely, slowing his pace to a brisk walk.

"So you're fairly attached to this weasel of yours?" Gwaine attempted to make conversation.

"Let's just say it's of the utmost importance that I find him before anything bad happens to him." Merlin kept his eyes trained straight ahead.

"This is Camelot. What's the worst that could happen?" Gwaine smiled reassuringly.

From the kennels ahead of them, ferocious barking broke the quiet of the morning. Merlin's heart skipped a beat. After a brief exchange of worried glances, he and Gwaine sprinted the rest of the way there. The baying had yet to subside. Merlin started to unlock the gate but Gwaine grabbed his wrist.

"You can't go in there. The hounds don't know you. They'll tear you to pieces."

Merlin wrenched his arm free. "I don't care!" He yanked the gate open and rushed inside the fence. The dogs rounded on the newcomer, snarling and snapping. "Ymostwng im gorchymyn," he muttered. The effect was instant. Tails tucked between their legs, the hounds retreated to the corner of the kennel, keeping their heads lowered as Merlin stalked closer.

A quick scan of the area told the story of a struggle. Pawprints crisscrossed the dirt floor, sticks and leaves were scattered. Tufts of soft brown fur fluttered around the scene when the wind caught them. And there, in front of the other canines, was a large Mastiff. Its jaws were splashed with fresh blood. The world tilted off balance.

"No. No, no, no," Merlin whispered, sinking to his knees. "Arthur." His vision blurred and a knot formed in his throat.

A hand dropped down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Merlin," Gwaine murmured.

Tears gathered in Merlin's eyes. He dashed them away with the back of his sleeve. When Gwaine pulled him to his feet, he didn't resist.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gwaine asked gently.

Not trusting his voice to be strong enough, Merlin could only give a shaky nod. His friend didn't press him further, instead simply leading him out of the kennel. Once the door was firmly locked behind them, Gwaine turned to face him. Merlin struggled to force his face into an expression of apathy. As far as anyone knew, he had only lost a recently acquired pet.

Clearly reluctant to leave him when he was upset, Gwaine hovered. "Do you need anything, Merlin?"

"No." Merlin's voice was quiet and flat. "Nothing." He walked past the well meaning knight, motions stiff.

Gwaine stared after Merlin until he disappeared into the castle. Then he left to gather his fellow knights for a specific task to be done as a favor for a friend.

Merlin's feet moved of their own accord, habit taking over for his conscious thought. A haze clouded his mind. Shock, horror, guilt, grief. It was all there. Jumbled together, a tangle of powerful emotions. In spite of the storm in his head, his body felt numb. Hollow. Empty.

He ended up in his room. He walked straight past Gaius, opened the door, and collapsed on his bed. On his side, legs curled and arms crossed, he stared at the far wall, eyes unseeing. There were heavy footsteps and then the mattress dipped as the physician sat down beside him. For a moment, Gaius waited, allowing Merlin the opportunity to speak first. Merlin had no words.

"What happened?" Gaius finally probed.

Merlin shook his head miserably. "I failed, Gaius."

Gaius' eyebrows came together.

"After everything I've protected him from. After all the assassins and battles. Cenred, Morgause, Morgana. I've saved him from his enemies countless times. For it to end like this…" Merlin trailed off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Arthur is dead," Merlin choked out. "It's my fault." His eyes burned with unshed tears. He swallowed them back and lifted his head to pierce Gaius with a bitter smile. "So much for my destiny."

The news caught Gaius off guard and he said nothing as he processed what he'd been told. Merlin dropped his head to his pillow again. He shut his eyes, wishing for nothing more than an oblivion to take him away from the terrible events of the past day. But a sudden thought hit him and he jerked up in bed. Gaius jumped at his sudden movement.

"Gwen needs to know," Merlin stated, stricken.

"Merlin-" Gaius tried to stop him but Merlin was already crossing the room. "What are you going to tell her?" He got up and watched the young man go to the door.

Merlin paused on the threshold. "I don't know." He left.

Gwen was outside, observing the final preparations to the arena where the melee would be held in the next hour. As Merin approached her, his steps slowed, feet dragging as his mouth went dry. When she saw him, she smiled brightly and waved him over. Her cheerful demeanor added to the weight pressing on Merlin's chest.

"Doesn't everything look wonderful?" Gwen gushed. She looked over Merlin's shoulder. "I expected to see Arthur with you. He's not going to let something like a fever keep him away from one of his favorite events. You know how he gets about these things. Any opportunity to wave a sword around," she laughed.

A sob built in Merlin's throat and he put a hand over his mouth to stifle it.

Gwen's face creased in concern. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

"I have to tell you something," Merlin managed, voice trembling.

"What is it?"

The bubble of grief that had settled in his stomach was expanding, pushing against his ribs and crushing his heart. He couldn't think past it to find the words.

"What's wrong, Merlin? Is it about Arthur?" Gwen asked, growing more worried. "Is he alright?"

"He-" Merlin took a shuddering breath. "He's…"

Gwen leaned forward anxiously. "Yes?"

Another wave of sorrow hit him and this time, Merlin couldn't stop the sob. It slipped out against his will. He forced himself to look Gwen in the eye, and braced himself for what he had to say next.

Something rushed up his pant leg. Merlin squirmed as little paws clambered across his stomach and then his chest. He looked down to find a furry brown stoat snuggling into his scarf.

"He's not dead!" he exclaimed, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Strong relief washed over Merlin, nearly stealing the strength from his legs. He wobbled slightly with the giddiness. "Yes. He lived through the fever."

Gwen placed a hand over her mouth. "I hadn't realized that death was even a possibility. I thought it was only a common fever."

"Well, he's okay now," Merlin said happily. "In fact, he's better than okay. He's in fighting shape."

"The melee starts at midday," Gwen reminded.

"He'll be there," Merlin asserted. "Probably," he added as an afterthought.

As he turned to leave, he scooped the small ball of fur out of his kerchief and cupped him in his hands. The wonderful beat of a tiny heart was the best thing Merlin had ever felt. A grin stretched from one ear to the other as he carried his precious cargo into the castle. He went straight to Arthur's chambers and placed the weasel on the bed.

"That was quite a scare you gave me," he said with a wet chuckle. The stoat blinked up at him innocently. "Alright. It's time to put this whole animal business behind us." Clearing his throat, he retrieved the crystal shard. He stared intently at it, concentrating on it as a focusing point of his magic. "Adfer anifail wir ffurf." The familiar pulse of magic came over him and, when he looked up, Arthur was human again. A laugh burst out of Merlin.

The king lifted himself to his elbows from where he was sprawled across the bed. "What happened?"

Ice cold dread doused Merlin's cheer and he swallowed painfully. "What do you remember?"

Arthur knit his eyebrows as he pondered the question. "The last thing I remember is going to ask you to do some chores…"

"And…" Merlin prompted warily.

"And then...nothing." Arthur shrugged, glancing up at Merlin for clarification.

The tension left Merlin's body, leaving him to sag like a banner without wind. "You came down with a sudden fever."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "I don't feel sick."

"Thank goodness for that because it's almost time for the melee," Merlin said.

"I missed a whole day?!" Arthur launched himself off the bed.

"Yes, but you're alright now. And you'd better get dressed if you want to fight." Merlin gestured to the armor on the table.

Arthur stood still as Merlin began the process of putting the armor on him.

"Merlin," Arthur started.

"Yes?" Merlin fastened the pauldron.

Arthur twisted his head around to stare at him. "Why are you grinning like a fool?"

"Oh." Merlin quickly schooled his features. "I'm just happy you're feeling better, that's all."

When he handed Arthur his sword, Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're smiling again."

"Sorry," Merlin offered, not even bothering to change his expression. He was overjoyed and he couldn't deny it.

Arthur shook his head and walked out the door. Merlin followed closely behind him. They went straight to the arena, where Gwen rushed to meet them as soon as she saw them.

"Arthur." She took his hands in hers. "You're recovered then? Feeling alright?"

"Never better," Arthur assured her with a smile.

By now, the stands were beginning to fill with spectators, eager to witness the melee. Among the crowd, Merlin spotted Gaius and waved him over. The old man approached with a look of wonder on his face.

"Sire, I am pleased to see you looking so well," Gaius said, bowing to the king.

"No doubt thanks to you, Gaius. Camelot is lucky to have such a skilled physician in the court," Arthur said.

Gaius exchanged a glance with Merlin.

The arrival of Arthur's most trusted knights interrupted further conversation.

"What on earth happened to you lot?" Arthur asked, eyes wide and nose wrinkling.

Gwaine, Leon, and Percival stood before him, disheveled and covered in scratches. At least five twigs were easily spotted tangled in Leon's curls. Percival was liberally covered in globs of mud, while Gwaine's cloak was torn nearly in two.

"Apologies, my lord," Leon started.

"We would change, had we the time," Percival added.

"But our task was of the utmost importance," Gwaine finished, his hands cupped together.

Arthur arched a brow. "Indeed? And what, pray tell, was this most urgent mission?"

"Merlin." Gwaine stepped forward and addressed the servant. "I know you tried to hide it, but I could see how upset you were this morning. And though I know it could never replace the one you lost, I hope it will ease your grief." He opened his hands to reveal a white weasel, which he carefully placed into Merlin's possession.

The urge to laugh was strong but Merlin managed to stifle it into a short chuckle.

"Took us nearly an hour to find it," Leon said.

"And another to catch it!" Percival stated.

Arthur leaned over to see what Merlin was holding. "I didn't know you had a pet, Merlin."

"His first one was brown," Gwaine said.

"And named Arthur," Gwen put in.

A smirk crossed Arthur's face and he jostled Merlin's shoulders. "Named him after me, did you?"

"It seemed the patriotic thing to do," Merlin said.

"So what are you going to name this one then?" Arthur asked, unable to resist petting the small animal.

Merlin pretended to ponder the question. "I think I'll stick with the same theme and call him Dollophead."

newid dyn anifail cyflym (welsh: lit. change man into swift animal)

adfer anifail wir ffurf (" restore the animal to true form)


End file.
